


Рождественское настроение требует жертв

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [29]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Что может быть проще, чем выбрать подарок человеку, которого знаешь не хуже, чем самого себя?
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Рождественское настроение требует жертв

С экрана ноутбука Дженсену пьяно улыбался олень. Не настоящий, разумеется, а всего лишь красноносый мультяшный аналог, но ситуацию это никак не меняло. Рождество приближалось стремительно и неотвратимо, как надвигающаяся на берег приливная волна. А у Дженсена был только план, даже хуже – план плана. Если бы не случайная фраза сестры, он бы не оказался в таком положении. Вряд ли, поинтересовавшись, что он собирается дарить Кугару на Рождество, Джен понимала, что приоткрыла ящик Пандоры с самодельными гирляндами из попкорна, ароматом хвои, тематическими фильмами и тому подобным. В общем, со всеми теми безобидными атрибутами праздника, которые не вписывались в жизнь Дженсена последние лет тринадцать. Он скорчил оленю гримасу, захлопнул крышку ноутбука, и в гостиной сразу воцарилась темнота. 

За время службы у них как-то не случалось материальных подарков друг другу, которые требовалось бы планировать заранее, даже самых пустяковых. В тех случаях, если Рождество не выпадало на очередное задание, в праздничном меню традиционно лидировали секс, сон и выпивка. Но то в армии. С наступлением мирной жизни требовались какие-то другие традиции, разве нет? 

Однажды возникнув, мысль не давала покоя. Внезапно для себя Дженсен обнаружил, что к Рождеству готовятся буквально все вокруг – от соседей, развесивших праздничную иллюминацию, до кассира в супермаркете, напялившего красный колпак с белой оторочкой. Похоже, только они с Кугаром не собирались менять привычный распорядок, не считая заказанных для Джен и Кэтлин подарков. Теперь Дженсен гадал, из-за чего так происходит, - из-за старой привычки? Или причина крылась в том, что, несмотря на окончание службы, они все еще находились в состоянии постоянной готовности в любой момент сорваться с места? 

Вернуться с войны бывает нелегко – Дженсен не раз слышал об этом. Но никогда не думал, что нечто подобное коснется Кугара или его самого. Возможно, зря.

Казалось бы, что может быть проще, чем выбрать подарок человеку, которого знаешь не хуже, чем самого себя. За годы вместе Дженсен выучил, какую еду Кугар любит на завтрак и на какой стороне кровати предпочитает спать. Какие прикосновения заставляют его коротко вздыхать и расслабляться под ладонями, а какие – заводиться с полуоборота и шумно дышать. Когда ему нравится полностью отдавать контроль в постели, а когда – вести самому. Дженсен знал сотни, даже тысячи мелочей, которые сейчас ничем не могли помочь. Что с того, если Кугар любит зубную пасту со вкусом мяты и до тошноты ненавидит клубничную? Или охотно носит перстень с черепом, но от одного вида пирсинга его передергивает?

Не то чтобы Дженсен никогда и никому не дарил подарки. Но Джен и Кэтлин – другое дело. В отличие от Кугара, они обе всегда оставались частью мирной, а потому бесконечно далекой жизни, никак не связанной с армией и войной. И вот теперь, когда война наконец осталась в прошлом, Дженсен, кажется, никак не мог перестроиться.

Начать, пожалуй, стоило с вещей, имеющих практическую значимость. Что подарить высококлассному снайперу, который вот уже три года официально мертв? Самый очевидный вариант – оружие – исключался. И отнюдь не потому, что они договорились ограничить количество хранящегося в доме огнестрела. Причина крылась в другом. Никто не выберет оружие для снайпера лучше, чем он сам. Это как дарить хакеру компьютер. Оказавшись в тупике, Дженсен прибегнул к тому средству, которое еще никогда его не подводило.

Как и ожидалось, гугл изобиловал разнообразными статьями на тему рождественских подарков. Оказывается, светлая мысль о пистолетах и ножах, перевязанных красной лентой, пришла в голову не одному Дженсену. Он даже не знал, радует его это или пугает. Кроме оружия в списке популярных подарков числились: еда и алкоголь; одежда, обычная и тематическая; приспособления для БДСМ-сессий; мягкие игрушки, среди которых тоже нашлись тематические, в рост человека, и многое-многое другое. Дженсен как раз открыл ноутбук, чтобы снова с подозрением взглянуть на оленя, когда скрипнула половица лестницы. Минутой позже в дверях появился Кугар, взъерошенный и сонный. Со своим никудышным зрением Дженсен не мог разглядеть, но по опыту знал, что под свободными пижамными штанами на нем нет белья. 

– Решено! 

Давно привыкший к таким озарениям Кугар только зевнул:

– Что именно?

– Трусы! – Интернет в который раз не подвел: вот же он, очень практичный и вполне мирный подарок, который Дженсен так искал. А если выбрать модель с рождественским принтом, то и дух праздника сохранится. 

Вместо ответной реплики Кугар молча прошел в гостиную и, плюхнувшись на диван рядом с Дженсеном, приложил прохладную ладонь к его лбу. Заглянуть в экран ноутбука ему даже в голову не пришло. Удостоверившись, что дело не в лихорадке, он хмыкнул и выжидающе уставился на Дженсена. Тот никогда не мог выдержать этот взгляд дольше тридцати секунд. Сорока пяти - в удачные дни. 

– Я тут подумал…

– Тревожно.

– Иди ты, – отмахнулся Дженсен. Внезапно накатило давно забытое со старшей школы ощущение, что он несет несусветную чушь. – Хорошо, Джен спросила, что я собираюсь тебе дарить на Рождество, и я подумал, что мы ничего не дарили друг другу примерно никогда. Хорошо, ничего материального! Чувак, тот минет был прекрасен.

– И?

– Поэтому я решил подарить тебе кое-что.

– Трусы?

– Стой, а ты откуда знаешь про трусы? А, ну да, точно, я же сам только что сказал. Но это отличный подарок, с какой стороны ни глянь, и он даже не обязывающий дарить ничего в ответ.

– Поздно.

Дженсен попытался поймать взгляд Кугара, но тот в нехарактерном смущении опустил голову. Это могло значить лишь одно:

– Я-я-ясно, ты уже что-то купил. И кто навел тебя на мысль о рождественских подарках?

– Пуч, – подтвердил Кугар и без того очевидное. – Джослин уговорила его ходить на анонимные собрания ветеранов.

– Заставила, ты хочешь сказать. – Об остальном Дженсен легко догадывался сам: – Там наш Пуч нахватался идей об адаптации к мирной жизни, подарках как символах этой самой мирной жизни, а потом излил приобретенные знания на тебя.

– Потому что, цитирую: «Вернуться с войны бывает непросто».

– А я-то все гадал, от кого слышал эту фразу.

– Дурацкая идея.

И действительно. Какая разница, как они проводят праздники и что дарят друг другу, если их обоих это устраивает. Всегда устраивало. Вероятно, Кугар только что пришел к аналогичному выводу. Они переглянулись, и Дженсен фыркнул, испытывая небывалое облегчение:

– Но трусы-то я могу тебе подарить?

Кугар окинул его с головы до пят внимательным взглядом, от которого мурашки по спине побежали, и кивнул. А потом воспользовался самым нечестным приемом в истории нечестных приемов – поцеловал, пресекая дальнейшие возражения.

***

Неделю спустя они стояли друг напротив друга в их маленькой спальне. Оба голые, за исключением трусов с яркими зелено-красными орнаментами. Кугару достался красноносый олень на причинном месте, Дженсену – сам Санта-Клаус, физиономию которого немного перекосило из-за того, что ткань оказалась не столь эластичной, как того обещала реклама.

– Полный отстой, – озвучил общую мысль Дженсен, и Кугар согласно кивнул.

– Снимай.


End file.
